Elisa Maza/Gallery
Images of Elisa Maza from Gargoyles. Artwork clipelisa4.gif|Clip-art of Elisa Elisa Maza Artwork.jpg Television Gargoyles Mazaelisa.gif Elisa.jpg Elisa Kimono.jpg|Elisa in a kimono "Bushido" Screen Shot 2016-07-03 at 2.28.57 PM.png ElisaGargoyle.jpg|Elisa as a gargoyle elisa, gargoyles.PNG elisa maza.PNG elisa dressed as belle.png|Elisa dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast Bscap1885.jpg Elisa-gargoyle.jpg GargoyleElisa.jpg Angela and goliath.png Elisa Maza.JPG goliath elisa.png goliath elisa maza.png Elisa-hudson-and-goliath.jpg elisa-maza-hospital.jpg|In the hospital gargoyles1-010-elisa-maza.jpg elisa-with-goliath-gargoyles.jpg Gargoyles-TheMirror05.JPG G❤️E.jpg Broadway-elisa.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 12.53.53 AM.png Elisa Maza2.jpg Turf 2.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-08 at 3.36.34 PM.png elisa-maza.jpg elisa-maza-image1.jpg Goliath & Elisa (2).jpg Goliath & Elisa (1).jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-08 at 10.03.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-08 at 3.25.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-08 at 3.26.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-08 at 3.26.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-08 at 3.26.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 2.23.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-06 at 8.34.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 2.23.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 2.24.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 9.43.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-21 at 11.15.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-03 at 2.35.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-03 at 2.39.56 PM.png elisagargoyle.jpg|Elisa as a Gargoyle Goliath & Elisa - Hunter's Moon Pt 3.png Goliath & Elisa First Kiss - Hunter's Moon Pt 3.png Goliath & Elisa - Hunter's Moon Pt 3 (4).png Goliath & Elisa - Hunter's Moon Pt 3 (3).png Goliath & Elisa - Hunter's Moon Pt 3 (2).png Goliath & Elisa - Hunter's Moon Pt 3 (1).png Elisa Maza - Hunter's Moon (4).png Elisa Maza - Hunter's Moon (3).png Elisa Maza - Hunter's Moon (2).png Elisa Maza - Hunter's Moon (1).png Goliath & Elisa - Seeing Isn't Believing (5).jpg Goliath & Elisa - Seeing Isn't Believing (4).jpg Goliath & Elisa - Seeing Isn't Believing (3).jpg Goliath & Elisa - Seeing Isn't Believing (2).jpg Goliath & Elisa - Seeing Isn't Believing (1).png Deadly Force Elisa, after she is shot accidentally by Broadway.jpeg|Elisa after Broadway accidentally shot her in Deadly Force Goliath & Elisa - The Awakening Pt 3 (1).png Goliath & Elisa - The Awakening Pt 3.png Goliath & Elisa - Eye of the Beholder.jpg Goliath & Elisa - Eye of the Beholder (3).png Goliath & Elisa - Eye of the Beholder (2).png Goliath & Elisa - Eye of the Beholder (1).png Goliath & Elisa - The Journey (5).jpg Goliath & Elisa - The Journey (4).jpg Goliath & Elisa - The Journey (3).jpg Goliath & Elisa - The Journey (1).jpg Goliath & Elisa - The Journey.jpg Goliath & Elisa - The Journey (2).jpg Manhattan Clan (Human) and Elisa (Gargoyle) - The Mirror.jpg Elisa transforming back into a human - The Mirror.png Goliath & Elisa (Gargoyles) - The Mirror.png Goliath & Elisa (Human) - The Mirror.png Goliath & Elisa - Angels in the Night.jpg Goliath & Elisa - The Awakening Pt 5.png Goliath & Elisa - The Awakening Pt 3 (2).png Goliath & Elisa - Heritage (3).png Goliath & Elisa - Heritage (2).png Goliath & Elisa - Heritage (1).png The Silver Falcon.jpg The Silver Falcon (2).jpg Goliath Elisa.png|Goliath with Elisa Shadows of the Past (2).jpg Merchandise gargoyles elisa maza.jpg|Elisa Figure Category:Character galleries Category:Gargoyles galleries